Telepathic
by KBJones
Summary: <html><head></head>What if Megamind & Roxanne became telepathic together?  1st Chapter funny.  The rest turns into a regular fiction.  Chapter 6 is the M-rated one.  BRAND NEW BONUS STORY:  Chapter 7:  Evil Hal!</html>
1. Chapter 1

**Margot-Eve and I were discussing her Story **_**Addicted**_** and, one thought led to another and I came up with the following **_**What If?**_** idea. She thought It was hilarious, and said I should share with all of you. **

**This is totally AU and has nothing to do with any of my other stories. Or, really, Margot-Eve's either. **

**What if Megamind and Roxanne became telepathic together? He's an alien, has a crush on her, and she's the only female he's around. Let's not get too deep into the whys. It's just for fun. Let's just say it's been getting worse recently and is starting to affect their professional relationship. **

Metro Man smashes into the room to find Roxanne tied to a chair. She watches him float towards the floor. A vat of acid bubbles under her and Megamind's bootwheel of death is poised to kick her chair from its platform into the liquid below. Megamind is behind her fiddling with buttons on his control panel.

Roxanne turns suddenly toward the villain, a quizzical expression on her face. Megamind raises an eyebrow and smirks. She rolls her eyes, "As if" she answers. He laughs, deep in his throat, and presses a button. She shakes her head, "That's what you said last time. You're so predictable."

Metro Man looks between the two of them. Obviously, he's missing something. Like at least half the conversation. What the-?

"Since when are you two telepaths?" Metro Man asks.

"WHAT?" they both respond.

"Oh, come on. My brain's not as big as yours, Megamind, but I'm not an idiot. You two were talking to each other without hardly saying a word."

"Oh, not again. Megamind! Stay out of my head or I swear I'll sic your own brainbots on you."

"How would you do that Miss Ritchi?"

"I know your override code," she smirks.

"You do not!" he knows she's lying. He just switched those codes this morning.

"I do now, you just thought it."

"Agh!" he sees the code in her head, taunting him. Clever Temptress.

"Megamind, I know men are supposed to think about that about every seven seconds, but geez. Would you please not think about me like that while I'm in range?"

His ears turn bright fuchsia. "I'm sorry Miss Ritchi." He attempts to curb his thoughts.

"That's a little better, but clothes would be nice."

He shakes his head to try to dislodge the image, "I'm trying, but it's difficult to _not_ think about something." Soon, Roxanne senses his thoughts turning to complicated calculus equations. Then the inappropriate images drift back."

"Fine, I can play that game too." Considering her subject, she concentrates on projecting, as clearly as possible, an image that nearly knocks Megamind over.

"Agh! That's disgusting! And- and- X-rated. And- and- With HIM?" Megamind points at the hero, who is wondering if he should be offended or amused by Roxanne's apparent choice of torture technique,

"Aack! Stop it!" He's pounding his fists against his head.

She relents, counting backwards from one hundred while her thoughts return to normal.

Megamind straightens, shaking slightly, and marches over to Roxanne. He unties her and says to the hero, without so much as glancing at him, "Take her." He marches out of the room muttering curses about evil and women. She can sense him wondering if she could actually be more evil than he is. She can tell he's unsettled by the thought.

"Roxy, what exactly did you show him?"

"You really don't want to know, Wayne. But I suspect you won't have any trouble with him for a while." She smiles.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, let's get a little less silly here and actually see where this would go. How exactly did this happen? What now? Sorry, this plot bunny is going to delay my posting to **_**I don't want to be alone tonight**_**. But, I will get back to it. :)**

Wayne picks her up and flies her out of the building, but once outside, she asks him to put her down. "Would you mind just walking me home?"

"Sure, Roxy. But why?" he sets her down on the sidewalk and they begin to walk. She turns her head to follow an unseen object down the street. She looks sad as her eyes follow it into the distance.

"He hates you, Wayne. And he's in my head. It doesn't feel good when you carry me anymore. It feels..." she's frustrated trying to describe her feelings, "...wrong somehow. I feel like you're hauling me off to prison. I'd just rather if you didn't touch me. It's easier."

"Sure, if that's what you want. Do you hate me, Roxy?" the hero asks.

"No, of course not. He's not taking over my mind. I'm still me. It's just that I can feel him in here too."

"How long's it been like this?"

"A little bit for the past three or four years, but then only when we were in the same room. And it was subtle. Like I could just feel his mood a little. Not actually talking to him with my mind. But about a month ago, it started growing. Now we always know where the other is, what we're feeling. If we're in the same room it's like it was today. We can have a whole conversation without making a sound and we can't block each other's thoughts at all. The last three weeks, we've been sharing dreams," she looks away and blushes when she says that. The superhero guesses the kind of dreams she meant. "It was really below the belt of me to send him that image. I'll have to apologize when I see him."

"What happened a month ago?"

"I kissed him," she looks off into the distance, towards the point where she knows the villain is.

Metro Man raised his eyebrows, but otherwise kept his opinions to himself, "Did you, now?"

She blew out slowly and nodded, "He was doing that thing where he circles me in the chair, talking all low and calling me Temptress, telling me how I'd never trick him into revealing his plans. All the while I could feel, in my head, how eager he was to spill and show me just what he'd come up with. He was just so adorable. When he came around in front of me I just...kissed him." for a moment her eyes went all dreamy, "He froze up. He couldn't believe what I was doing and all his thinking just sort of stopped for a second, which is a weird feeling for him. He _never_ stops thinking. When he came back, I felt amazement and overwhelming love that just washed over me in a wave. I'd known he liked me. It was obvious. The way he flirted with me, the echoes of his feelings I'd been picking up, the way he never chose anyone else to kidnap. I knew there was something there. But I was completely unprepared for it," she looked up at the hero, "Wayne, he's been in love with me for years. Maybe as far back as the first time he abducted me."

Wayne nodded, "I guessed that awhile ago. What about you? Did you love him?"

She looked down at her feet as she walked, "Not the way he loved me. Not anything that strong. But, yeah, I did. More than I'd realized. And you have to understand, with you and him fighting over me for the last 5 years, no other man in the city will even look at me twice. I haven't been laid in so long... Hell, I haven't even been kissed since I moved back to Metro. I'd been feeling so... repressed. I'm surprised I hadn't jumped him months ago."

"I'm surprised you hadn't jumped me."

She looked at the hero sympathetically, "Oh, Wayne, I'm so sorry. I just don't think of you like that."

"Yeah, I figured that out awhile ago too."

"You're a good man, Wayne. My life would be so much simpler if I could just fall for you and give everyone what they expect. But," she shakes her head sadly, "I need someone more..."

"Evil?"

"He's not actually evil. He tries to be, but he isn't." she sighed.

"So, you jumped him?"

"No, worse. I accepted him."

The hero looked confused.

"He asked me, in his head, what I was doing, why I was kissing him and I told him that I wanted him. I did too. Every inch of me was screaming that I wanted him. It was mostly lust, I think, but he didn't understand that. I don't think his emotions work quite the same way mine do. I'm not sure if he experiences lust without love. He asked me if I was sure and I told him yes. More than anything, yes.

"He latched onto that and I felt his mind reach for mine and he...he claimed me." It was the closest term she could think of for what he'd done. In an instant everything changed and she was irrevocably his. "Our link, it blew wide open. I could feel everything he felt, hear every thought, and he could feel me just as clearly. We were completely in sync. He untied me and he would have taken me on the floor right then. God I wanted him to. But Minion pulled us apart.

"Minion was frantic. He'd seen it starting but it took a moment for him to realize what was happening because he hadn't expected it. He pulled us apart, but it was too late," she grinned, "We really freaked him out. We kept talking in unison, demanding that he put us down, that he was forgetting his place. We were actually snarling at him, like animals. If it weren't for that robot body of his, he never would have been able to keep us apart. Eventually he ended up tying Megamind to the kidnapping chair and spraying him with knockout spray. Then he sprayed me and took me home.

"When I woke up, Minion was there. He explained to me what had happened. Megamind's people didn't really marry like we do. It was unnecessary to make formal vows, because when a pair mated they joined body and mind. There's no cheating, no divorce. The only way to break up a mated pair was for one of them to die. And even then, half the time the surviving spouse would die too. It's one of the reasons minions existed. Children would never be left alone without family to love them, even if their parents died. They'd always have their minions.

"What Megamind had done, claiming me so fast, wasn't proper. We'd done the equivalent of a pair of teenagers running off and getting married in secret. Megamind should have taken it slow, explained it and given me time to consider it carefully. Minion didn't even understand how he'd done it that quickly. He shouldn't have been able to. The link required preparation. Couples would court for several months, building up a weak link between themselves. Kind of a way to test the waters to see if they were compatible. Without that preliminary link, the permanent one had nothing to latch onto. Minion was shocked when I told him that I'd been able to feel Megamind in my head for years. I'd just assumed it was a weird alien thing. I didn't know it signified that some part of him was courting me. Minion blamed himself, of course. He thought he should have seen it coming. Should have done something.

"Minion thought Megamind and I should stay away from each other for awhile. We hadn't consummated the union. Perhaps the bond wasn't permanent yet. It might fade if we let it. The idea that I'd essentially accidentally married Megamind was really panicking me. I mean, it was one thing to have a crazy one night stand that you knew you'd regret in the morning. This was on a whole other level. So, I agreed and I left a message for my boss that I was taking some personal time. I left immediately to spend a week with my grandparents at their farm. They live four hours away from Metrocity-"

"Metrocity?"

"Ah! Metro City. See? He's in my head," she sighed, "It worked for the first few days. I was out of range and I couldn't feel him at all. I helped around the farm, rode horses. Did all the things I used to when I'd visit them as a kid. But on the fourth day I realized I could feel where he was, like a lodestone pointing north. The next day I could feel his emotions again. Frustration, mostly. Self-loathing. Shame. He regretted what he'd done and he was trying to figure out how to undo it. The first thing he did just gave us a headache. The next thing made us dizzy. The third thing he tried knocked us both out for three hours. That one really backfired because while we were out, we started dreaming together. That's when I decided to come home. It was becoming really hard to stay away anyway and it was making me irritable. My grandmother finally told me I should go back and make up with my boyfriend. I guess it was obvious.

"When I came back, I didn't even go to my apartment. I went straight to his Evil Lair. I didn't even realize that's what I was doing until I pulled into the parking lot. He met me at the entrance, Minion right behind him. He wouldn't touch me. He was so scared. He was afraid I hated him. We didn't say a word, but we understood. He was going to try to fix it, try to get everything back to normal. I wanted that. I didn't hate him at all. I loved him so much it shocked him. But it wasn't a good idea for us to be together. If he could block our link, it would be better for both of us. He's been trying for the past three weeks, but nothing's worked. It just gets stronger and stronger. I could probably go to China and not be out of range, now.

"Today he was hoping that just getting back to our normal routine would help. That's why he kidnapped me today. I don't think he'll try that again. I think I know why he can't sever of the link. I don't think he'll ever be able to."

"Why is that?"

"Because, when it comes right down to it, neither of us wants it gone."

The two had made it to her building and the hero asked her if she'd like him to walk her up to her apartment.

"No, Wayne. I don't think I'll be going up right now." she turned toward the parking garage where her car was.

"You're going to him now?"

"How can I not? He's my husband."

Metro Man watched her drive away to his rival, knowing that he'd never rescue her again.

**Review please. **


	3. Chapter 3

**OveractiveImaginer asked me to expand on one of the bits mentioned in the previous chapter. The scene where Minion has to separate the two. So, here it is. You better add a nice review OveractiveImaginer, or I'll be mad at you. :)**

Minion is checking the robot-ferrets in preparation for their release into the city. His boss and Miss Ritchi are quiet. That seems odd. Usually at this point they're bantering back and forth. He looks up to see them close together. What are they doing? She's seated, of course, and he's kneeling in front of her. They're...kissing? That's not how things are supposed to work. As he watches, Megamind unties her hands, never removing his lips from hers. This is probably one of Miss Ritchi's escape attempts. Distract Megamind and get him to untie her. But why isn't she pushing him away and running? Minion approaches the two warily. Roxanne's unbound hands wrap around Megamind, pulling him closer. His hands are grasping her hair, holding her face to his as their mouths move against each other. They look... hungry. And sir is... Oh, crabnuggets! He's laying her on the floor.

Minion reaches out to grab them each by the collar and pull them apart. They snarl at him, reaching toward each other desperately. "PUT US DOWN!" they demand in unison.

_Oh, that's not good,_ thinks Minion, _please tell me they didn't..._ Aloud, he says, "Sir, Miss Ritchi, slow down. This isn't right."

"YOU CAN'T KEEP US APART, MINION!" they are struggling to pry his robotic fingers apart, their feet kicking in mid-air.

"Oh, yes I can!" answers the fish.

Miss Ritchi blinks and looks at the fish. Then she purrs, "Please, Minion, put me down. I promise I won't escape." Though she's speaking separately from Megamind, there's something in her mannerism that's still off. Her eyes are dilated. She's panting. And she's still straining toward Megamind.

Alarms are sounding in the fish's head, "No," he answers, "I better not." He's thinking furiously about what he can do.

"YOU ARE FORGETTING YOUR PLACE, MINION!" again, in unison.

"No, I don't think I am. I can't let you bond with her, sir."

"YOU'RE TOO LATE! IT'S DONE."

"It can't be. You haven't had time," Minion answers, "It can't be too late. Brainbots! Hold Miss Ritchi," he orders. He tosses her across the room, to be caught by a half dozen brainbots. He ignores her wailing. Before Megamind can countermand the order, Minion covers his mouth and pins him to the kidnapping chair. He's struggling against the robot body as Minion ties him to the chair. If anything, this makes the blue man struggle more in his fury. Minion shakes his can of knock-out spray and sprays it in his boss's face, "I'm sorry sir. It's for your own good." Megamind slumps against his bonds and is silent.

Minion turns to Miss Ritchi. "You can't do this, Minion! I _want_ him. He's _mine_." Minion pushes the button on the spray bottle and she slumps in the brainbots' arms.

"That's exactly what I'm afraid of, Miss Ritchi."


	4. Chapter 4

**Damn zombie plot bunny will not die! So, here's more. **

Roxanne steps out of her car and approaches the Evil Lair. She's stayed away for three weeks, hoping he could fix things and gradually coming to hope that he couldn't. It's been so hard to stay away. He knows she's there. He's waiting just inside. She steps through the holographic wall. The interior is cool and dark. Welcoming after the sweltering heat from outside. He is hesitant as he approaches. His mind questions hers.

_I'm not mad anymore. _She wraps her arms around him and lays her head on his shoulder against his neck. _I'm sorry. _

_I'm sorry, too. I had no right to bond with you. _She can feel his guilt.

_And I had no right to kiss you. I started it. _She pulls away to look into his green eyes. She traces a fingernail across his lower lip.

He captures her hand, kissing it. _But you didn't know. You wanted me for a night, not for a lifetime._

She shrugs. _So, I got more than I bargained for. It doesn't matter. It's done. _

_No. There are still some things I could try. It's not hopeless. _She can feel the plans in his head. Things to try next, but he doesn't think any are likely to work. Still, he's willing to try.

_You never give up, do you? _she shakes her head, smiling at his persistence. _Leave it. I don't want you to fix it anymore. _

He sighs. _You deserve someone better than me. Someone human. Normal. _He runs his fingers through her hair. _Someone with hair. _

She kisses him gently. _And you deserve to be on your home planet bonded with a beautiful blue woman, not here with a mere human. We don't all get what we deserve. _

_I love you, Roxanne. _

_I love you. _She looks up at him through her eyelashes._ Husband. _

His breath catches and he smiles, _Wife, _he answers, resting his forehead against hers. She can feel the joy flooding his mind with that thought.

_I want you._ She breathes in his scent. Sweat and leather and musk. He smells wonderful. _Minion shouldn't have separated us. _

_He was trying to protect us,_ he defended his friend. _Besides, it wouldn't have been proper for me to take you right there on the floor. _He blushes, realizing what he had almost done, and right in front of Minion, no less.

_I wouldn't have cared. _She bends in and licks his ear, causing him to moan slightly. She enjoys the echo of his pleasure in her own mind. Telepathy is going to make sex very interesting, she predicts.

_Shameless woman. But if I had, poor Minion wouldn't have been able to look us in the eye again. Ever._ He laughed. _We nearly traumatized the poor fish. _

_Shall we stay here and risk damaging his sensibilities, or go to my place and risk people calling the cops when they see you? _

_Yours. I don't even have a proper bed here. _

_You know, this is going to shock people. _

_They'll find out eventually, my love. I don't intend to allow the city to continue thinking you belong to Metro Mahn. _He bent to lick her ear this time, enjoying her reaction. _Besides, it's fun to shock people. I can disguise myself, if you would prefer. _He thinks about his disguise generator watch and how it works.

She is impressed. _Let's bring it so we have the option, but let's not use it unless we have to. You know, everyone at work's been speculating on what's been wrong with me this last few weeks. I'm kind of looking forward to seeing their faces when they find out. _She grins evilly at her husband.

_I knew there was some reason I loved you, my Evil Queen. _

_**Review. **  
><em>


	5. Chapter 5

They take the invisible car. This is the first time Roxanne's been in it while conscious. She looks at the controls and finds Megamind supplying her with their functions before she even forms the questions in her mind. It's mostly monitoring equipment to display data brought in by his other inventions. He can control most of the things in his evil lair from this car, if he needs to. She finds the stereo and turns it on, unsurprised to find AC/DC blasting from the speakers. She turns down the volume to something less ear-splitting and switches it to the radio, searching for something else.

_Don't like AC/DC?_ he asks, disappointed.

_I like it fine, I just wanted something different_. She finds a rock station playing Metallica and settles on that. _That's one of my favorites, s_he thinks, while singing softly along to _Nothing Else Matters_.

Megamind smiles.

It's dangerous to weave through traffic invisibly. If no one can see you, they won't avoid hitting you. But Megamind grins as he deftly negotiates the obstacles. It's a game, she realizes. His giant brain tracks all the other vehicles and plots their trajectories, speeds, and predicts the driver's decisions all too fast for Roxanne to follow. He's a master at it, slipping into the tightest spots without more than a buffet of wind to betray his presence. She's impressed and he preens under her scrutiny. She doesn't think she could do it.

_It just takes practice. You could learn. Minion did and you're smarter than he is. Of course, he tends to jerk it around too much and bumps into things more often. He isn't as precise as I am. He sometimes misses things. _

And you don't miss?

_Rarely. The one thing that can get me is a traffic jam. If everyone stops, I'll get trapped and I have to switch it back to visible or I'll get rear-ended. The challenge is to see how long I can avoid that. _

They manage to remain invisible all the way back to her apartment. They drive into the private parking garage and she hands him her parking pass. He rolls down the window and holds it out for the machine to scan. The gate rises, the window goes up, and they roll in, unseen once more. A woman sitting in a car in the first row gawks, wondering if she'd really seen what she thought she saw.

Her reserved spot is on the first level. They park there and leave the car invisible, knowing exactly where to find it and confident that no one else will park in the seemingly empty space. In the dim light the visual distortion isn't noticeable. So long as no one spots them getting out or tries to walk across the empty space, it will remain hidden.

It is late in the afternoon. People aren't coming home from work yet, but, being on the first level, the occasional resident still passes by. They wait until no one is in sight before opening the car doors and getting out, locking up behind them. They link hands and hurry down the rows of cars toward the apartment entrance. Soon they are laughing like children as they run across the pavement. They let go of each other and race, each trying to reach the door first. Her flats slap across the pavement, threatening to slide off with every step, slowing her down. He takes advantage and is in the lead, his cape billowing out behind him. He glances back, his eyes sparkling as he laughs. She thinks he looks silly, in his spikes and leather running and grinning like a boy. He catches her thought and sticks his tongue out at her just before tagging the door handle and sliding to a stop.

_I won!_ he laughs triumphantly.

_Only because I'm in flats._ She slows as she reaches him, panting slightly from the exertion.

He admires the way her chest rises and falls and the flush to her cheeks. _Shall we traumatize your doorman, now? _

_Behave yourself, _she warns him.

He straightens his face, his eyes still sparkling, and opens the door for her. _Ladies first. _

She steps through and he follows, taking her hand again. Her doorman Carlos, a dark man in his late forties, is sitting at his desk reading a newspaper. He glances up as the door opens, doing a double-take as he sees the blue supervillain. His jaw drops and his eyes bug.

Megamind is used to this reaction when he's out in public undisguised, something he normally avoids. It both amuses and saddens him, reminding him of how different he'll always be. But today he has Roxanne, and that's enough to balance any number of rude stares. He adjusts his grip on the black bag slung over his shoulder and smiles politely at the man, doing his best to appear friendly and non-threatening.

"Hello, Carlos," Roxanne says casually, "Hot out there today, isn't it?"

Carlos blinks and pulls his mouth closed. "Y-yes, it is, Miss Ritchi."

"Have you met Megamind before?" she asks politely, knowing that he hasn't.

"No, Miss Ritchi, can't say that I have. Not in person, anyway."

She turns to Megamind, "This is Carlos. He's been the daytime doorman here since I moved in."

"Glad to make your acquaintance, Carlos" He wonders if he should offer to shake hands with the man, but decides to simply nod at him instead.

"Glad to meet you also, Mister Megamind," the man answers uncertainly, falling back on the familiarity of polite formality to cover his unease. He worries why the supervillain is here and the couple's linked hands do not escape his notice. Miss Ritchi is supposed to be involved with Metro Man and yet here she is clinging to the villain like a teenager in love. He reminds himself that it isn't his place to pry into the residents' private lives. He tells himself this firmly, his jaw clenching to keep himself from demanding an explanation.

Roxanne smiles at Carlos sympathetically as she and Megamind step into the elevator together. She sighs in relief as the doors close, hiding the doorman's shocked and worried face.

_Now, wasn't that a __**little**__ bit fun?_

She starts to deny it, but remembers the way the poor man looked with his eyes popping out of his head and his mouth hanging open, _Well, maybe a little_, she giggled, _I feel bad for worrying him, though._

_He'll get used to it._ He pulls her in front of him, wraps his arms around her, and kisses her on the side of her neck just under her ear.

_Tickles, _She giggles.

He does it again. As the doors slide open on her floor, the pair meet the eyes of a very surprised white-haired man in a dark suit. They straighten up and fix their faces before stepping out.

"Good afternoon, Reverend Cooper," Roxanne greets her neighbor politely.

The man's mouth opens and closes, but no words come out. He stares at them as they approach, his mind processing what he'd seen as the door opened. He's known Roxanne since she moved in. She isn't a member of his congregation, but she is a sweet person and he feels protective of her. Of course, everyone in the city knows that Megamind is self-proclaimed evil. Surely no good can come from his associating with her. He'll lead her into temptation and sin, if he hasn't already. "Roxanne, what are you doing?" he asks.

"Going home," she answers simply.

"With him?"

"Yes."

"But why? He's a supervillain. Why would you invite him into your home?"

She considers what to say. Reverend Cooper really is a busybody. Always wanting to know everyone's business so he can give his opinion on it. Well, this is certainly none of his business, but if he really wants to know, perhaps she'd tell him. "Well, what else am I going to do? He doesn't even have a bed at his evil lair, and I'm not going to sleep with him with a bunch of brainbots watching. Those things have cameras," she looks at Megamind speculatively, before mock whispering to her neighbor "and you know, he's probably evil enough to use them."

Megamind snorts, _I can't believe you said that! I would __**not**__ record us with brainbots. _He considers the idea for a second. _A stationary camera would work much better. _

"So you _are_ going to sleep with him," says the minister with disapproval.

"Well, yeah," she smiles innocently, "He _is _my husband."

"Hu-husband?" stuttered the minister, "You can't be serious!"

"I take it we don't have your blessing?" asks Megamind, feigning a hurt expression.

"You're not even human!"

Megamind gasps and jumps back, "I'm not?" he looks at his gloved hands and then pats them around on his chest, "Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"Oh, no! Does that mean I married a space alien?" she presses her hand to her chest, then snaps her fingers, "That's why you're blue, isn't it?"

"I'm blue?" he feels his face with his hands in mock dismay, moving them to the top of his head, "I'm bald too, aren't I?"

They dissolve into laughter, grasping each other's hands. The Reverend glares at them.

"What ever shall we do?" she gasps.

"Well," he says, rubbing his chin with his thumb and index finger, "in the name of scientific inquiry, we should probably investigate exactly how alien I am."

"Oh yes," she agrees, picking up her line without hesitation, "we should check if you're blue all over or if it's just your head."

He cocked his head to one side and gives his wife the once-over "I wonder if you're pink all the way down too."

"You're right, maybe I'm an alien too. We should really check," she nods agreeably.

The pair wrap their arms around each other's waist and proceed down the hall to Roxanne's door, giggling intermittently as they continued their dialog telepathically. While Roxanne unlocks the door, Megamind glances back to see the Reverend Cooper who is still staring at them. He smiles agreeably, "So nice to meet you Reverend," he says as Roxanne pulls him through the doorway.

The Reverend Cooper stands staring down the hall at the locked door, wondering just what had happened. It occurs to him that, shameless as the two had behaved, neither had seemed very evil. Mostly they just seemed extremely happy.

0o0o0o0o0o

Roxanne pulls Megamind into her apartment and kicks the door closed. She flips the deadbolt and he pushes her up against the door, their lips locked together and their hands groping. After a month's delay they're more than ready to finish what they started. Soon they are once again aware of little except each other's body and the pulsing need to mate. He pulls her legs around his waist, holding her up and pressing her against the door. Unfortunately in that state, balance is a problem and they stumble to the floor. But neither is concerned, the floor works fine.

**Review Please!**

**For those who aren't familiar with the song (is anyone not familiar with this song?):**

**Nothing Else Matters**  
><strong>by Metallica<strong>

**So close, no matter how far **  
><strong>Couldn't be much more from the heart <strong>  
><strong>Forever trusting who we are <strong>  
><strong>and nothing else matters <strong>

**Never opened myself this way **  
><strong>Life is ours, we live it our way <strong>  
><strong>All these words I don't just say <strong>  
><strong>and nothing else matters <strong>

**Trust I seek and I find in you **  
><strong>Every day for us something new <strong>  
><strong>Open mind for a different view <strong>  
><strong>and nothing else matters <strong>

**never cared for what they do **  
><strong>never cared for what they know <strong>  
><strong>but I know <strong>

**So close, no matter how far **  
><strong>Couldn't be much more from the heart <strong>  
><strong>Forever trusting who we are <strong>  
><strong>and nothing else matters <strong>

**never cared for what they do **  
><strong>never cared for what they know <strong>  
><strong>but I know <strong>

**Never opened myself this way **  
><strong>Life is ours, we live it our way <strong>  
><strong>All these words I don't just say <strong>

**Trust I seek and I find in you **  
><strong>Every day for us, something new <strong>  
><strong>Open mind for a different view <strong>  
><strong>and nothing else matters <strong>

**never cared for what they say **  
><strong>never cared for games they play <strong>  
><strong>never cared for what they do <strong>  
><strong>never cared for what they know <strong>  
><strong>and I know <strong>

**So close, no matter how far **  
><strong>Couldn't be much more from the heart <strong>  
><strong>Forever trusting who we are <strong>  
><strong>No, nothing else matters <strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, last chapter. It's a long one, but it should be done! :) It should probably have been split into two chapters and an epilogue, but oh well. I wanted to get it done and published before the plot bunny started twitching again. I think the zombie plot bunny's finally dead. *pokes it with a sharp pencil nervously*  
><strong>

**This is the M-rated chapter. Personally, I don't think it's quite steamy or explicit enough for an M, but I've gotten some complaints. So, I'm upping the rating.  
><strong>

The rest of the afternoon and evening passes in a flurry of sex. No sooner do they sate themselves, laying panting on whatever surface had been most convenient at the time, than they feel the urge to start again. They try to go slowly, to explore each other thoroughly, but they find themselves too impatient, too desperate to mate once more. Long, slow love-making will have to wait. Tonight they are in the grip of instinct and primal urges that force them together again and again. Eventually, exhausted, they drift into a sleep filled with shared dreams that wake them ready for more. Sometime in the middle of the night their frenzy finally passes, leaving their minds clear again and their bodies under control but exhausted.

0o0o0o0o0o

Megamind wakes slowly, a feeling of deep contentment filling his head. It is partially his own feelings and partially Roxanne's. He blinks a few times, enjoying the feel of the sleeping woman curled against his chest, something he'd never dared hope for. He can feel her sleeping thoughts rolling through her head. She is happy. He's glad to feel that. He'd been worried sick about how she'd accept the bond, if she would accept it, and what they could do if she wouldn't. He thought she'd have no choice but to accept it eventually, but that didn't mean she wouldn't always resent him for it. To live forever linked with a woman who could not forgive him would be hell. Not that he thought he deserved forgiveness. It was unforgivable of him to bond with her the way he had. He is ashamed of it and astonished that she came back to him at all. He thinks he is the luckiest man in the universe. He has stolen her, there is no other way to look at it. He guesses it's in character. He _is_ a thief. But now she is with him willingly. Forever. It is the worst thing he's ever done in his life, but it is also the best.

He turns his head toward her, studying her naked form, as well as he can from this angle in the dim light. He hadn't had much opportunity to look last night. They'd been driven to just go again and again, part of the initial bonding process, he suspects. She is definitely his now. His mate. His wife. He feels the bond sitting more comfortably in his mind. It's less intrusive than it was. Less maddening. He can concentrate on his own thoughts better, but she is still there, just as easy to reach as before.

After a few minutes, he becomes aware of his bladder and, once aware, cannot ignore it. He thinks back and concludes that he hadn't relieved himself since early in the afternoon the day before. On the other hand, he hadn't taken in any fluids either. His mouth feels uncomfortably dry. Reluctantly, he slides himself out from under his wife and makes his way to her bathroom. _Wow,_ he thinks, am _I sore_. Thinking back on it, he's not surprised. He can't actually remember how many times they'd joined, which is odd for a man who typically remembers just about everything in near-perfect detail. Oh well, what he can remember was wonderful. He's unaware of the huge grin splitting his face, and wouldn't care if he was.

Once finished in the bathroom, he goes in search of his bag, which turns out to be right next to the door where he'd dropped it when he first came in. He notes the scattered clothing, making a path toward the bedroom and decides to pick it up. After all, Minion wasn't there to clean up after him and he didn't want to make Roxanne do it. He folds his clothes neatly over the back of a chair. He considers dressing completely, but decides he isn't quite ready for tight-fitting leathers yet. Instead he digs through his bag for a pair of loose pajama pants that were much more comfortable and puts those on.

He looks around the room and remembers, with chagrin, how they'd been too impatient to wait until they'd reached the bed before his instincts had taken over both their minds. They had barely made it past the door. Despite his best intentions, he'd taken her right on the floor. Just what he hadn't wanted to do. Then on the couch, he remembers. Twice. And then the floor again as they attempted to make it down the hallway. After that they finally found the bed. So much for doing things properly. He sighs. Oh well, at least they hadn't had an audience this time. Or had they? No. The blinds are closed. That's a relief. He knows they had come back in here at some point after dark. He is relieved to think they hadn't given the neighborhood a show. He's embarrassed to think that they'd had sex throughout the apartment, then, considering it again, he decides he shouldn't be. She is his wife and she'd let him do it. Begged for it, at times, and enjoyed it as thoroughly as he had. He grins as his embarrassment dissolves in the face of his possessive male pride. He knows beyond a doubt that she thought he was _fantastic_.

He gathers up Roxanne's scattered clothing and drops it in the hamper in her bedroom. _Our bedroom_, he corrects himself. Isn't that how it should work? His home would be hers and hers would be his? He wonders what they'd do in the long-run about living arrangements. He probably can't just live here. He is still a fugitive and it would be far too easy for anyone to find him here. He isn't looking forward to returning to prison now that he has her. If he keeps his head down, will Metro Mahn leave him alone?

If he does go back, he won't be in for long. He never is. He has plenty of escape plans. He wonders if Roxanne would help Minion spring him, but hopes she won't get involved. That would make her an accomplice and then she'd risk arrest as well. In fact, with him here, she is now harboring a fugitive. His very presence is bad for her, but he isn't willing to leave her and he knows she doesn't want him to. He'll just have to keep his illegal activities to a minimum. Anything evil he does from now on will stain her and he knows she won't like that. Although she has some delightfully wicked ideas in that little human head of hers, she isn't really evil and doesn't want to be. If he pushes her into it, she will hate him and he doesn't want to live the rest of his life with someone in his head who hates him. He already has enough self-loathing of his own. Besides, she'd already forgiven him far more than he had any right to expect by accepting him as her husband. He owes her more than he can pay. Can he give up evil for her? He knows that would go a long way toward paying his debt.

He looks down at his Roxanne sleeping naked in her bed. Their bed. She is beautiful. He memorizes the image before reaching over and pulling the blankets up over her. She moans quietly. _Shhh... Go back to sleep. It's still early._ He knows she needs more rest than he does. In a pinch he can go 4 days without sleep before he starts really having trouble, though he feels best with 3 or 4 hours a night. After last night, he thinks she'll sleep late. It is 5:37am. He knows this without looking at any clock. He notes with irritation that her alarm clock is two minutes off and he resets it to the correct time. He predicts that she won't rise until at least eight. He is on his own until then.

He wanders back into the kitchen to see what he can manage for breakfast. Genius though he is, he'd spent his life with Minion to take care of him. He doesn't know much about cooking. But Minion does have to power down sometimes. So, he knows how to do important things, like use the coffee maker, and simple things, like make toast. He sets the coffee maker going and finds where she keeps her bread. He makes himself some toast and liberally spreads it with butter and strawberry preserves.

With toast and coffee in hand, he sits down at her computer and accesses the internet to trigger some untraceable programs he'd set up years ago. All around the world shady investment schemes begin shutting down, evil assets are liquidated, and money is shuffled among offshore accounts. By Monday morning all his money would be freshly laundered. He carefully removes all traces of his activity from her computer. When he sets things up to be untraceable, he makes certain that they are.

Satisfied, he pulls up several online scientific journals for a little light reading while Roxanne sleeps.

0o0o0o0o0o

At 8:17am he feels Roxanne wake. She looks across to his spot on the bed and blearily notes that he isn't there. She's confused until she wakes enough to feel him in the next room through their link. _Good morning, Megamind._

_Good morning, Roxanne. I made coffee. _

_Mmmm...coffee. I love you._

_I love you too. _He's amused by the silly idea that she loves him merely because he'd made coffee.

_And why's that silly? Coffee is very important. _

He has to concentrate to tell if she's kidding or not. She laughs at him.

Roxanne pulls on a nightgown and robe, belts it tightly, and visits the bathroom. Then she joins her husband who is currently amused by some incorrect assumptions in a technical article about a theoretical plasma drive rocket. A small-scale prototype is being built that he knows will fail spectacularly. _The magnetic containment described is not nearly strong enough. It will explode within ten seconds of ignition. 8.374 seconds, probably. _He considers writing to the authors of the article and explaining this. Evil would let it blow up in their face and laugh when it did. But perhaps he would tell them anyway.

_I think you should tell them. It would be the nice thing to do, and you'd get to show off that big brain of yours_, she tells him. She comes up behind him and hugs him as he sits in front of her computer.

_Did you sleep well? _he asks. He pushes the chair back and stands to wrap his arms around her, enjoying the feel of her body again. He doesn't think he'll ever get tired of touching her.

_Once a certain supervillain stopped ravishing me, I slept wonderfully, _she giggles.

He nuzzles her neck. _I seem to recall you being a willing participant. _

_Oh, I wasn't complaining. _ She leans her head back so he can reach her neck easier, moaning slightly as he uses his teeth. _But I hope it won't be like that every night or I may lose the ability to sit down. _

He pulls back a little from her so he can see her eyes. _I don't think it'll be like that again. I think that had to do with completing the bonding process. Do you feel the difference in our link now? _

She closes her eyes and concentrates, testing the link to feel what's changed. _ Yeah, it feels better now. Less raw. Less intrusive. But it's not weaker. It just...fits better. _She opens her eyes again to see him smiling at her.

_That's exactly how it feels on my end too. I think this is the way it's supposed to feel. _Her stomach growls. _You're starving_, he observes.

_Yeah. Did we skip dinner last night? I can't remember eating. _They walk into the kitchen to find something for breakfast.

_I think so. I do remember coming in here with the intention of eating, but we got distracted._ He leers at her._ Twice. _

She blushes at the memory and hands him a dishrag. _Better clean the counter, then. _He does so, then volunteers to make toast.

She pulls out a carton of eggs and a frying pan, preparing to make breakfast, _You're considering being less evil? _she asks as she cracks eggs into the pan. She'd noticed the stray thought wandering through his head since she woke up. That is one of the main things that is still worrying her about marrying Megamind. He is a criminal and she isn't sure if he'll be willing to change that. He enjoys it too much. She likes to think that she won't stand for him continuing to live that way, but if he insists, what choice would she have? She isn't willing to leave him for anything.

_Yes. It occurs to me that you aren't really comfortable with my career choice. _

She laughs. T_hat's an understatement! _

The toast pops up and he places it on a plate. _I'll probably never be a completely law-abiding citizen, but I think I can stop intentionally terrorizing Metrocity and trying to kill Metro Mahn. _

_I'd appreciate that. He is my friend, after all. _She flips the eggs just as they became slightly crisp on the bottom, like she likes them. _Do you like runny yolks, or do you want them cooked through? _She flips her two eggs out of the pan and onto her plate. She likes them runny.

She senses his mild revulsion at the idea of runny yolks and she laughs. She presses the spatula onto his eggs to feel how firm they are, estimating how near they are to being done. _What will you do with yourself if you're not a supervillain anymore? _

He shrugs, _I can still be a mad scientist, can't I?_

_As long as you don't mean an evil mad scientist, I think I can live with that. There are so many of your inventions that could be adapted to be really helpful, not to mention profitable. _She thinks she'd be proud to see him working toward a respectable goal like that.

She flips his eggs onto his plate while he fills their coffee mugs. She checks her robe, making sure it's arranged decently and securely tied. Then they carry everything out to the balcony to enjoy their breakfast and to give whatever paparazzi existed in Metro City a good show.

They'd decided that they wouldn't hide. Metro City would just have to get used to the fact that they were married. But how to introduce the idea? They discussed several options, but finally decided that since everyone would be staring at them anyway, they'd give them something really juicy to gossip about. Her balcony was mid-way up on her apartment building in an area of downtown with plenty of other high-rise buildings around. Although it was fairly private, there was nothing to keep the people in the nearby buildings across the street from seeing anything that happened there. And a blue-skinned man sitting bare-chested in the sun was very hard to miss.

So, they sat at a table on her balcony and ate their breakfast in plain view of the neighborhood, knowing full well that someone would notice and take a picture. Dressed as they were, there was really no doubt what they'd been up to. They expected to get calls and emails the rest of the weekend, but the answering machine and an email autoresponder could take care of most of that. Her doorman would make sure they didn't have any uninvited visitors. She'd be left with relatively few people she actually felt the need to explain things to. Primarily her parents and her boss. By Monday it would be an established story and Roxanne wouldn't have to bother telling anyone. She'd only be left with the inevitable conversations questioning her sanity, her virtue, and wanting to know just how alien her husband actually was. Which, she figured, was probably the best she could hope for.

Once they finished their food, they spend some time standing at the rail drinking their coffee with their arms around each other. _There's one. On the 23rd floor of the hotel. The forth window on the right. He had his flash on. _

_I think there's someone behind that curtain. _She sent him an image of the window she meant, not bothering to count floors and windows.

_Oh look, they're not even hiding. Standing right out in the open filming us with their camcorder. Should we wave? _They smile and wave at the family recording them from across the street. They look startled, but then wave back.

_That's what? Ten cameras? _Roxanne asks, leaning back against Megamind, his arm tightening around her waist.

_I counted eleven. We're out of coffee. Time to go in unless you want to stand out here longer. _

_No, I think I've been gawked at enough. _They gather up their dishes and go inside, confident that their meal has been well-documented.

They shower and dress. He in his normal bodysuit, and she in yoga pants and a tank top. Then they sit on the couch together, one on either end, their legs overlapping. He takes the opportunity to check in with Minion via the communicator on his watch while she breaks the news to her boss by phone.

"Minion?" he speaks into his watch.

"I'm here, sir," the fish's voice answers almost immediately, "How'd it go?"

"Fantastic! Beyond my wildest dreams."

"And Ma'am is?"

"She's fine. She loves me, Minion. If I couldn't feel it in her head, I wouldn't believe it possible. But it is. Despite everything I've done to her, she loves me," a sappy grin is on his face as he watches Roxanne, who has just told her boss about the photos they expect will turn up soon, but hasn't yet dropped the bomb that she'd married Megamind. She glances at him and smiles, sending him a wave of love that makes him sigh in bliss.

"Oh, sir! That's just what I was hoping for. But the way you did it, I was so afraid she'd never forgive you."

"Me too, Minion. She's a wonderful woman."

"So, when can I expect you home?"

"Not for awhile, I think. Roxanne and I need some time alone together. She has to work on Monday. So, I'll be back then. In the meantime, I want you to program the brainbots and AIs to recognize _Mommy_, add her biometrics to the security systems, and discontinue work on anything evil for now."

"Yes, sir. But why no evil?"

"She doesn't like it, and I've already done enough damage by bonding with her like I did. I feel like I owe her some consideration. I'm going to try to give up being evil."

"But Sir," protested the confused fish, "Don't you _want_ to be evil? It's your life's work. What about your destiny?"

"I'm beginning to wonder if destiny can change, Minion. I mean, I got the girl. That's not supposed to happen to the bad guy. Maybe that means something. Maybe I'm not supposed to be the bad guy anymore."

"Maybe," Minion agrees skeptically, "But, if you're not the villain, what are you going to do?"

"Whatever she wants me to, I suspect," he answers with a smile. Roxanne has just finished telling her boss about the marriage and is busy assuring him that she was not coerced. He's grateful that she isn't sharing all the details with the man. He would like to keep the shame of how he initialized the bond private. If she could forgive him for it, it really wasn't anyone else's business.

"If you say so, sir. I guess I'll see you Monday, then. Have fun."

"Oh, I intend to," he answers, leering at his wife and turning off his communicator.

Roxanne notices his look and the steamy ideas behind it, but is still stuck talking to her boss. She stares knowingly at him, promising him, _later,_ before returning her attention to her call, "For the same reason anyone gets married. We love each other," she pauses while she listens to his response, "No, he's not human, but he's still a man, Marty. Trust me on that, at least." another pause, "Listen, Marty, it doesn't matter if you believe it or not. I'm happy, he's happy, and you and the rest of the city can think whatever you like. I called because I know this will probably be a big scandal and I don't want the station to get scooped. Now that you know, I'd like to get back to enjoying my weekend. I'll see you on Monday." She clicks the phone closed with a frustrated sigh.

He reaches out to capture her hands and pulls her across the couch and into his lap. _I love you_, he tells her, running his hands up and down her sides in a way that makes her arch her back in pleasure, _It doesn't matter what they think about me or about you for having me. All that matters is that we're happy. _He kisses her on top of her head, breathing her in. _Don't worry. Whatever happens, I'll take care of you. _

Her first impulse, as an independent woman, is to protest that she didn't need anyone to take care of her. But telepathy made it difficult to jump to the wrong conclusions. He didn't mean to cast any doubt on her self-sufficiency, merely to assure her that he would always be there for her. He would take care of her, but more than that, they would take care of each other. She accepts his statement as the comfort it was meant to be. She catches his thoughts, which are drifting to the subject of her naked body and the things he wants to do with it. She makes a few suggestions of her own, eliciting an appreciative chuckle. She sighs an sits up. _Not yet_, she tells him. _I have to call my parents_. He groans in protest, but agrees that it must be done.

_Temptress_, he complains, _Teasing me and then making me wait. Mean._

_You'll live, _she tells him unsympathetically. She dials her parent's number, switching it to speaker phone as it begins to ring. He is still laying back against one arm of the couch, she is sitting in his lap. He pulls her back onto his chest. They wait for someone to answer.

"Hello?" says her mother's voice.

"Hi, Mom, it's me," Roxanne greets her.

"Good morning Rox. How are you?" she asks politely.

"Fine," she answers, "I have some news for you. You know how you keep telling me I need to find a man and get married?"

"Oh, my. Do you finally have a new boyfriend?" Roxanne can almost see her mother leaning forward with a knowing grin on her face.

"Not a boyfriend, no. Actually, uh... I got married yesterday," she forces it out and braces herself for their reaction.

"What? Richard! Come in here! Now! Roxanne got married!" her mother calls to her father.

"What? Married? To who? I didn't know she was even seeing anybody." her father can be clearly heard in the background.

"Well, I didn't either," she answers, "Roxanne, dear, tell us what happened. Who's your husband? Why didn't you tell us?"

"I'm sorry, Mom. It was kind of sudden." Even to her, the excuse sounds flimsy.

"Well, who is it? Do we know him?"

"Well, you know _of_ him." She takes a deep breath, "I married Megamind."

"Megamind?" her mother asks, hoping she misheard. In the background, her father can be heard asking the same thing.

"Uh-huh," she answers miserably. Not miserable because she married Megamind, but for the distress it causes her parents. Their approval means a lot to her and she hates to disappoint them.

"You married the city's supervillain. Yesterday."

"Yes," she answers clearly.

"You're not kidding."

"No." This is not something she would joke about.

"Why... Why would you do that?"

"Because we love each other and we wanted to."

They hear muffled noises and low voices on her parent's end of the line. "Is that the reason you stayed with your grandparents last month?"

"Yeah. I needed to get away and think about what I wanted." She smiled to herself. "I decided that I wanted him."

"Are you sure? If this isn't what you really want, you can get an annulment."

"No, Mom. This is what I want. But there's more."

"Oh, good lord! You're pregnant, aren't you? That would explain it," exclaims her mother.

Megamind, who had kept silent up until this point, can't help laughing now. "She's not pregnant," he tells them_. _He knows that last night's activities will not result in a child. He's genetically incompatible with humans. A viable hybrid will require advanced genetic engineering. But then, genetics is one of his specialties. When they're ready for children, he's confident that they will have them, though the idea makes him nervous. He's only getting used to the idea of having a wife, the idea of being a father is something he isn't prepared to deal with quite yet. His mind shies away from the subject.

Roxanne, following his thoughts, feels guilty that she had not considered the issue of children yet. That was stupid of her. She should have at least been thinking of contraception. She's relieved to know that they won't have to worry about an unplanned pregnancy and wonders if they will decide on a planned one someday.

_I hope so,_ thinks Megamind in response, surprising her, _I'm the last of my people. I would like to see my line continue. _

"That's him?" asks her mother, interrupting their thoughts.

"Yes, that's him." she answers. _Who else would it be? she thinks. _

"Ollo," he says cheerfully.

They're not sure what to say, so they continue with the previous subject, "You said there was more. What more is there?"

"We're telepathically bonded," Megamind answers.

"You took over her brain?" she accuses.

"No!" they both answer at once, though not in their creepy speaking-in-unison voice.

"It's just a link. We can sense each other's thoughts and emotions. It's the way his people married. They would form a permanent telepathic bond with their spouse," explains Roxanne.

"That's how we got married. We didn't elope. We aren't actually legally married at all," says Megamind

"Something we will take care of next week," Roxanne interrupts before her mother can suggest that they never make it legal at all.

"Yes," he agrees, "We're definitely married already. Just not in a way that's recognized on Earth."

"There's also no such thing as a divorce or an annulment for this," continued Roxanne, attempting to squash the idea that they could back out of it.

"So, you're saying you're stuck with each other."

"Well, say it like that and it sounds like a bad thing," complains Roxanne.

"You married a supervillain! That _is_ a bad thing! Almost by definition!"

The newlyweds laugh. "Mom, it's okay. It really is. I know it sounds bad, but it's not. We're going to be fine. We'll figure it out."

Somehow, this doesn't assure her parents. "What do we tell people?"

"That we're married and we're happy."

"This is going to shock people."

"Sometimes it's fun to shock people," answers Roxanne.

They wrap up their conversation, say their goodbyes, and hang up. Roxanne turns off her phone so that all her calls will go to voicemail.

She rolls over onto her stomach, still laying on top of him, to begin thoroughly kissing her husband, especially on the neck as far back as she can reach from her position. He sighs blissfully and turns his head so she can reach better. She had discovered the night before just how sensitive the back and sides of his neck are. It is the reason he always wore high collars. She takes merciless advantage of his weakness, enjoying both the way she is making him moan and writhe under her and the echo of his pleasure she can feel in her own mind. She is quickly losing control of herself as well, squirming against him with desire. He pushes her up and runs his hands up her sides under her shirt to cup her breasts, fondling them through her lace bra and brushing his thumbs in circles over her hardened nipples, making her gasp and rock against his pelvis. Her shirt is soon on the floor and Megamind is fumbling with the clasp on her bra when they hear a knock. "Go away, nobody's home!" calls Megamind in annoyance, pulling her forward to bury his face against her chest. The knock comes again and Roxanne stiffens. _That's the balcony. _ She glances up to confirm Metro Man's unmistakable silhouette on the curtains. "CRAP." they exclaim in unison, "Where's my shirt?" Roxanne finds the shirt, puts it back on and goes to the balcony door. She opens it and steps outside, closing it firmly behind her, while Megamind listens from inside.

"Wonderful timing you have, Wayne," she grouches, irritated at being interrupted and still feeling the fading demands of both their bodies to continue what they started. She could just tell her friend to get lost, she wants to have sex. She wonders if he knows that. She's never been sure how much his superhearing picks up involuntarily and how much he has to listen for specifically. Of course, they weren't making much noise. It disturbs her to think of him listening in on them, though of course, he does listen in to the whole city at all times. Deciding not to think to hard about that subject, she glares at the hero and demands, "What do you want?"

The hero rubs the back of his neck and looks away sheepishly, "The city told me Megamind was holding you captive here against your will."

"They have their information wrong. I am a completely willing captive and as far as I know there's nothing illegal about a wife spending the day at home alone with her husband," she answers.

"Yes, but Megamind isn't even supposed to be here. He should be in prison."

She steps up to the hero, her hands on her hips and standing her ground, though her head only comes up to his chest. "Wayne, you're not the police and you don't have a search warrant. If you force your way in to take him I _will_ press charges. You know I'm in no danger and Megamind isn't doing anything illegal, aside from just being out of jail."

"I'm supposed to bring him in, Roxy," he can't meet her eyes.

"And I suppose you always do whatever you're told?"

"It is kind of my job."

"Wayne, you have powers to rival a god," she pokes him in the middle of the chest, which causes him to step back, more out of surprise than anything else, "and you're standing here hemming and hawing over how you have to do what the city tells you to do?" She steps forward and he retreats a step, "Why are you really here?" she crosses her arms over her chest, one bare foot tapping on the floor.

"I wanted to know what happens next."

"What do you mean?"

He breaks away from her and paces along her balcony. "Well, you're with Megamind now. Are you going to start helping him terrorize the city? Am I going to find myself hauling you both off to prison? I really don't want that Roxy." He looks really worried.

She sighs and smiles at him. "Wayne, I'm not going to change who I am. Can you see me marching through the street in a black cape at the head of a robot army?"

_I'd like to see that,_ came Megamind's thought from inside.

She turned back toward the door, _You're not helping._

_Sorry._

She turned back to Wayne, "We're not going to terrorize the city," she assured him.

_A shame, you'd make an excellent Evil Queen._

She glared at the door, knowing that he can feel her expression even though he can't see it.

"What's he saying, Roxy?"

"Nothing, he's just flirting." She shakes her head, but can't help smiling in amusement, "He thinks I'd look hot at the head of a robot army."

_You would._

She rolled her eyes.

"It's creepy when you do that," the hero says. He finds it unsettling to know that they're talking together but that he can't hear them. He can always hear everything.

"Says the man who can shoot laser beams from his eyeballs," she sighs, "If he comes out will you promise not to haul him off?"

"Yes."

"If you go back on your word, Wayne, I swear, I'll go back to the Evil Lair and find something that really will kill you."

_The orbital death ray would be the best bet, but it's not finished._ He thinks of the weapon and she is astonished. It hadn't been launched yet, however. So, it was not immediately practical.

_How were you planning to get him to stand still while you hit him with it?_ she couldn't help asking.

_I hadn't figures that out yet_, he admitted reluctantly.

"What did he say?" Wayne asks, noting her distracted expression.

"He was suggesting what I might use. You'd stand still for me if I asked you to, wouldn't you?" she asks sweetly.

_I never considered that approach_, thought Megamind.

"Uh, remind me not to get on your bad side, Roxy. Yes, I promise. I won't arrest your husband today."

She accepts that and Megamind steps onto the balcony. The two men regard each other warily.

"Truce?" offers Metro Man, holding out his hand.

Megamind regards it skeptically and then shakes it, "Truce."

Metro Man sits on one of the two metal deck chairs. It bows alarmingly under his weight, but doesn't break. Megamind sits at the other. Not having another chair available, Roxanne sits in Megamind's lap. The blue man smirks smugly at his rival and Roxanne giggles, "Behave," she orders him.

Megamind sighs and turns his attention to the hero, "I have no intention of resuming our game, Metro Mahn. First off, my damsel is now completely unsuitable for bait," he pecks her on the cheek, making her blush, "and second she would be very put out with me if I actually managed to kill you. Believe me. Fighting with someone who's literally inside your own head isn't any fun for either of you."

"I can imagine," agrees Metro Man.

"I intend to keep my illegal activities to a bare minimum," he continues.

Metro Man raises his eyebrows, "Care to explain that?"

"I have no intention of serving my prison sentence. If you or anyone else hauls me back, I will escape and leave as big a hole in the wall as I can manage. I'm also not a citizen. I don't have a green card, social security card, or even a driver's license. This requires some creativity and fraud in my daily activities. I have a large amount of weaponry and technology that's extremely illegal for anyone other than the military to own. Some of it's even illegal for them. I intend to destroy most of that since I no longer need it and it would be irresponsible to allow it to fall into the wrong hands. I will keep some of it for my own defense, however. Humans can be dangerous. As the only apparently _mortal_ extraterrestrials on the planet, Minion and I are unique prizes for unscrupulous government labs. Being bonded with me puts Roxanne in the same danger. Even my brainbots are living creatures and I don't want them to fall into the hands of someone who will just tear them apart to see how they work. I will not leave my family defenseless."

"Aside from those necessary, victimless crimes I have no intention of violating the law in any way."

"What about financial schemes, thefts, things like that?"

"I'm pulling my money out of all my financial schemes and evil assets as we speak. I will keep to legal investments from now on. I don't want her to be liable for any of my shady finances."

Metro Man considers that, "I think I can live with that. As long as you stick to that, I won't haul you to prison anymore."

Megamind nods, "Deal."

"But the police are still going to try to haul you in."

"I know. Hopefully they'll figure out that capturing me just means another hole blasted into the prison wall that has to be repaired at taxpayer expense. If I'm not actually threatening the city, it makes much more sense for them to just leave me alone."

Metro Man nods. "I think I may tell that to a few people as well. See if I can't encourage that point of view."

"We'd appreciate it."

"What do you want me to tell the city about you two?"

"That you're happy for us and that the city should leave the newlyweds alone."

"You know, you're not legally married."

"We know. We plan to take care of that next week."

"Wayne, would you like to be present at the ceremony?" asks Roxanne, "It would mean a lot to me and help the city accept it."

"And it would keep the cops from hauling me to prison in the middle of the ceremony," adds Megamind.

"Of course," the hero smiles, "Just let me know when and where."

"Thank you."

"So, are you really okay with this, Wayne?" asks Roxanne. Because he's her friend, the hero's opinion does matter to her.

"Well, it's not what I would have chosen, but if you two are happy with it and it stops Megamind from trying to kill me every other week, I'm good with it. I'm not sure how the city will react, though. It does look rather like you stole my girl, Megamind."

Megamind grins evilly, "It does, doesn't it?"

"You're loving that, aren't you?"

"You have no idea," he answers drolly.

"How many cameras are on us now?"

"I counted 16 when I came in. Your cameraman Hal is on the 17th floor of the building across the street there. He's been cursing almost non-stop. You're going to have an interesting day at work Monday, Roxy. I hope they won't fire you."

Roxanne shrugged, "If they do, I'll sue them for unlawful termination. They can't fire me for who I marry. That's racial discrimination and there are laws against it. They may pull me off-camera though. Put me behind a desk. On the other hand, it may bring in even better ratings to have the woman who married a space alien supervillain on-camera. Who knows? This is going to turn both our lives completely upside-down, but I can't say I regret it."

"Neither do I." The two kiss slowly, making the superhero uncomfortable.

When they come up for air he says, "Well, I don't have to be telepathic to know what you two are thinking right now. So, I think I'll leave you to it." He stands, holding out his hand to Megamind, who also stands to shake it, only to be pulled into a bear hug. "Congratulations, little buddy." The superhero pats him on the back hard enough to knock the wind out of him and kisses Roxanne chastely on the cheek before flying off.

Megamind recovers his balance and glares at the white speck disappearing into the sky. Roxanne takes his chin in her hand and turns his head back to her. She presses her lips to his and kisses him slowly. He smiles against her mouth. She rests her arms on his shoulders and strokes her fingers along the back of his long neck, nearly making him lose his mind and, thanks to their link, dragging her right along with him. Spurred by this, their kisses turn hungry and they press their bodies tightly together, her one leg cocked up around his thigh and both his hands resting on her round bottom. Various views of this scene appear on the many media outlets that evening and on the front page of the local paper the next day. Gradually they become aware of jeers and catcalls from various balconies and windows on the surrounding buildings. Blushing, her face red and his violet, they grin at the crowd and wave before hurrying inside. They aren't seen again for the rest of the day.

They refuse to answer emails or phone calls for the remainder of that day. With little information from the couple, the press turns to Megamind's rival. The superhero flashes his brilliant smile and tells the city he is pleased his friends have found each other. He refuses the police department's demands that he arrest the fugitive and even implies, though never directly threatens, that were they to continue to pursue Megamind he would find another city to defend. Perhaps he'd be Milwaukee Man, so he could keep his logo. Although Megamind is never pardoned and carries his prison sentences all his life, he never sets foot in prison again.

Slowly the couple emerges from seclusion. Roxanne returns to work on Monday and they take their vows later that week at the courthouse, Metro Man, Minion, Roxanne's parents and a handful of Roxanne's friends in attendance. They begin appearing in public and people gradually got used to them, even to Minion, who often accompanies them. The rude stares gradually lessen, as do the insults, but they never go away. Metro Man's support helps a lot. They're never the victim of any hate crimes but they always have to deal with some hostility. No matter how fastidiously Megamind avoids evil acts, he can never escape the fact that he truly isn't human, and some people never forgive him for that. Fortunately, they surround themselves with supportive family and friends and that makes it much easier to take.

When it becomes apparent that, though technically still a fugitive, he has no need to hide anymore, he builds a state-of-the-art, high security lab to replace the dilapidated evil lair. Though it always strikes people as odd, the lab includes living quarters for his family on-site. His inventions and discoveries earn him a great deal of money and respect.

Eventually he and Roxanne do become parents, though genetic engineering is required conceive the children and a C-section for their birth. The public outcry when it is discovered that they were genetically engineered is phenomenal and a law is passed against it. However, the couple blithely ignore it and continued to grow their family anyway. They have two boys and two girls, all with blue skin, big heads, and the ability to bond telepathically with their human spouses when they eventually marry. No intervention is required to conceive the next generation and his line always retains their distinct Megamind features. In the centuries to come Megamind becomes the name of the blue race of humanity. As some people are African and some Caucasian, others are Megamind.

Megamind himself gradually becomes good friends with Wayne Scott, mostly because Roxanne is friends with him and refuses to accept Megamind's dislike for him. Megamind also finds it difficult to maintain his animosity when the hero continues to do nothing against him and demonstrates goodwill toward the couple both publically and privately. Eventually Wayne confides in Megamind how intrusive and dull the duties of a hero are and the two put their heads together to design some patrolbots to take care of much of the minor crime and accidents that, though minor annoyances by themselves, have become a major headache to the hero. Megamind is not a hero. He is a capitalist and does not develop these little helpers for Wayne for free, of course. Wayne pays Megamind generously for their use and maintenance, but considers it money well spent. With more time on his hands, Wayne is able to devote more of his spare time to his hobby of weaving lyrical magic, which helps him deal with his stress.

Wayne eventually finds and marries a girl named Abigail. They never have their own children, despite Megamind's offer to help them conceive. Like Megamind, Wayne is genetically incompatible with humans. The couple decide it would be unsafe for a human woman to carry a fetus who might have enough super strength to kick right through her womb. Instead, they become foster parents, over the years caring for hundreds of children in need of a safe home, some staying for mere weeks, others for years. They even adopt five orphan siblings in need of a real family of their own. Wayne finds this a much more personal and fulfilling way to be a hero to children who really need him and come to love him as a father, not as a gleaming hero.

**Review please!**


	7. Chapter 7:  Bonus Story!

**Bonus Story!**

**Okay, so, I'm plagued by evil, undead, zombie plot bunnies. I thought I was done with the Telepathic storyline. I wrapped it up and everything. But apparently not. **

**So, this is what happens on Monday morning when Roxanne goes back to work. **

The invisible car rolls up to the front of the offices of KMCP Channel 8 and the passenger door opens, allowing the inside of the vehicle to be seen. Roxanne Ritchi sits in the passenger seat and in the driver's seat sits the city's resident supervillian, her husband, Megamind.

She's about to step out, but impulsively leans back across to give him a goodbye kiss, lingering longer than would be appropriate for anyone other than newlyweds, which they happen to be.

_You need to go_, he tells her, _People are staring_. Though she's looking the opposite direction she sees, through his eyes, several of her coworkers clustered in the designated smoking area with their mouths agape and their cigarettes hanging precariously off their lips.

She grins, giggling within her own head at their scandalized expressions. _You're right_, she agrees reluctantly, _I have to go in and find out if I still have a job. I'll call you when I know. _Her hand strays to her new watch, making sure she has it with her. It would be simpler for him to get a cell phone, but cell phones are traceable and the watches are not. It also has a handy disguise generator, something not even the latest iPhone can boast.

The two reluctantly part. She walks past the stunned on-lookers and into the building, her hips swaying slightly more than is strictly necessary because she knows he's watching her. He knows she's doing it on purpose, but appreciates the effect. Once she slips through the door, he drives away unseen, his thoughts still preoccupied with his new mate and her Temptress ways.

Olivia, at the reception desk, is busy with phone calls and doesn't notice Roxanne walking by until she's nearly past her. When she does notice, she hastily puts her current call on hold before speaking, "Roxanne! Marty wants to see you first thing."

"Okay. Thanks, Liv," she answers, moving past again.

"Is it true what they're saying about you and Megamind?" the receptionist asks, not letting her leave just yet.

Roxanne smiles impishly, "Well, that depends on what they're saying,"

"They're saying that you married him," Olivia clarifies, "Haven't you seen the news?"

"I haven't had much time to watch the news," she confesses, "I've been somewhat preoccupied," she can't contain the smile that suddenly lights up her face. She shows Olivia her left hand where a simple silver band now sits on her third finger. She hadn't asked where Megamind had gotten it, but it had showed up Sunday morning along with a matching one for him. He'd told her that he liked the idea of marking his mate with a ring, so everyone would know she was taken. She felt just as possessive of him and enjoyed seeing him wearing the matching ring on his own blue hand. She thought it was funny that their ring fingers were both the same size.

"I can't wait to hear how THAT happened," Olivia declares.

"You'll have to keep waiting," answers Roxanne, who really has no intention of telling anyone the full story of how she ended up bonded to Megamind. It would work just as well to say very little and allow people to come to their own conclusions. She presses the elevator button. "I have to go see Marty." She waves goodbye to the receptionist as she steps into the elevator.

The 12th floor has the executive offices and it's here she'll find Marty. She expects they'll be a meeting in-progress with several execs attending. They'll be planning damage control and trying to figure out how to spin the situation in their own interests.

She steps out of the elevator, walks down the hall, and stops before her boss's closed door. She can hear the murmur of voices, but can't make out what they're saying. Taking a deep breath, she places her hand on the door handle and enters.

"Hi, Marty. I heard you wanted to see me?" she is careful to say it casually as if nothing unusual was happening. As if it were routine for an employee to marry a supervillain.

All the voices fall silent and she takes in who is present in the room. There is her boss Marty, his boss Phil, and one of the station owners Keith. Also present is Dr. Stephens, the station's psychologist. She is quite familiar with her from years of regular mental evaluations the station insisted on to make sure her frequent kidnappings were not damaging her mental health. She also notices Walter, the station's head lawyer from the HR department. The weasely man is sitting in Marty's desk chair, turned almost completely away from the door so that he is hardly visible from her perspective. Everyone else is seated among the two black leather sofas lined up parallel to the window. Together with a glass-topped coffee table between them, the little seating area has served as an informal meeting area for years. The familiar papers and coffee cups liter the table along with a half-empty box of bagels and tubs of flavored cream cheese. She normally feels completely comfortable in this room, but today she feels out-numbered and trapped.

She stands awkwardly as the people regard her. Finally, Marty speaks up. "Is it true?" he asks.

She holds up her hand with its tell-tale ring, "Yes."

"How did that happen?" Marty asks.

She smiles wistfully and answers, " I don't want the details spread all over the news." she answers, "It's private."

"Were you coerced?" Dr. Stephens asks her, a sympathetic little psychologist's smile on her face.

"No," Roxanne answers, her annoyance clear on her face. "I married him willingly and I'm glad I did."

"I'm sorry. I'm just having a little trouble believing that you willing married Megamind. He's a criminal, he's been kidnapping and threatening you for years, and I'm not even sure he's human." asked Keith, clearly disturbed by the very idea.

For some reason, the fact that he's been in the public eye all these years and they don't even realize he's an extraterrestrial strikes her as very funny. "All this time and nobody has even asked him if he's human," she laughs, shaking her head and smiling. "Well, I can answer that. He is _definitely not_ human. He came from the same star system Metro Man did. Their sun collapsed into a black hole and consumed the entire system. The two of them were sent here in escape pods and were the only survivors. Wayne landed at the Scott mansion and was adopted. Megamind landed at the prison where he was raised mostly by the inmates and guards."

Everyone stares at her. Everything she's just said is news to them. Megamind's origins have been a widely speculated-upon subject, but no one had any confirmed information on it. Theories ranged from mutation, genetic experimentation, extreme birth defects, blood disorders, to extraterrestrial and even demonic origin. As for his being raised in prison, that was an outrageous statement. That clearly couldn't have happened. As for Metro Man, it was well-known that there was something odd about his origins, but there is less speculation because his near-human looks and influential family discouraged it. No one would dare to suggest that he was anything other than a remarkable human, despite his unusual triple-helix DNA structure. The people in the room looked at her with varying levels of disbelief.

"He told you this, did he?" asked the psychologist skeptically.

She laughed. "Fine, don't believe me. It doesn't really matter. So, have you all decided how you're going to handle it yet? Am I fired?"

"We can't fire you," spoke up Walter, slowly turning his chair to face her and steepling his fingers in a way that looked much more convincing on Megamind than it did on him. She finds herself unintimidated by the little man's attempt at an evil pose. The contrast actually leaves her amused at his comparative inadequacy, "We can't discriminate against you based on who you married. We _can_ fire you or move you off-camera if it becomes clear that your personal life is hurting our ratings significantly, however. There's also the issue of the morality clause in your contract. Your husband's status as a fugitive and any future criminal activities you may end up assisting him with would violate your contract."

"He's not involved in any illegal activities," she states, "Other than just being out of prison, that is."

"Forgive me for being skeptical about that claim," Walter says, "I find it hard to believe that the city's supervillain has decided to settled down and behave himself all for the love of a good woman."

She shrugs. "More like I'd make his life very unpleasant if he even seriously _thought_ about going back to being a villain again." she smiles in private amusement at how literally true that statement is, "So, if I'm not fired, what story am I covering?" she asks.

"You're off-camera this week while we run some focus groups to try to figure out what to do about everything," explains Marty, "We're getting a lot of complaints about it from the viewers and we need to figure out the best way to handle it. In the meantime, you'll be helping out Jake and Casey on their stories. I've already sent you an email with the details. I also want you to talk with Ellie to draft a statement about your marriage. Figure out what you feel comfortable sharing. Your private life is private, but Megamind getting married to Metro Man's ex-girlfriend is news. We can't ignore it. Especially when his wife is a member of our staff."

"I wasn't ever actually Metro Man's girlfriend." she corrects him.

"Whatever. Tell it to Ellie. Are there any photos of the ceremony that you'd be willing to let us run? Otherwise we'll use stock footage," he says.

Her face turns bright red as she remembers what the 'ceremony' involved. No, there would certainly be no photos of the event. Even had they been mentally capable of thinking of photographing such a thing, it would not be something that could be aired on TV. "Uh, use stock photos," she tells him, "Is that all?"

"One more thing," Marty smiles at her, "Congratulations."

The tension leaves her body and she smiles at him gratefully. He's the first human to have congratulated her on her marriage and it makes her feel normal for the first time in a month. "Thanks," she answers, before turning to leave.

She steps through the door and back in the elevator for the ride down to the second floor where her own cubicle is. As soon as she exits the elevator, she senses the change in the room. Normal conversation dies and whispers hiss around the room. Everyone is staring at her, though most are trying to look like they're not. She sighs, raises her left hand into the air for everyone to see and says in a voice loud enough for the everyone in view to hear, "Yes, I married Megamind. No, I wasn't coerced. And yes, we're happy." That stated, she marches to her desk and sits in her chair, resolutely ignoring her co-workers. She starts her computer. While waiting for it to boot she leans back on her chair and speaks into her watch, "Megamind?"

"Yes, my love?" He answers nearly immediately. She can tell from both his voice and the trace of emotion she's picking up from their link that he's glad to hear from her.

"I'm not fired yet." She senses he has mixed feelings in response to that statement. She's confused by that.

"That means you don't need me to pick you up until five, correct?" he asks.

"Yes," she answers.

"I wish you'd been fired then," he answers, "I miss you."

She laughs, feeling the distant sense of his disappointment at having to wait all day to see her again. "I miss you too. See you after work, Spaceman."

"Goodbye, Roxanne." She switches off the communicator with a sigh.

"That was him, wasn't it?" the voice startles Roxanne and she swivels her chair to face Valarie, her closest friend. Roxanne nods and the woman continues, knowingly. "Drew was like that right after we got married too. He hated it anytime I was away from him and he'd want to jump into bed the second I got home."

Roxanne blushes, remembering exactly how single-minded they'd been about sex all weekend. She was still delightfully sore from the experience. She grins shyly at her friend, "Good to know some things about him are normal, at least."

Valarie leans in conspiratorially and speaks quietly to her friend, "How normal is he? What was it like?" Valarie knows that Megamind is an alien and had spent many a lunch break giggling in naughty speculation with her friend. Though it had never occurred to Roxanne that she'd ever end up _married_ to Megamind, she had been intrigued and curious about him for years. Valarie had been happy enough to gossip and laugh with her friend about it and was discrete enough never to mention Roxanne's curiosity to anyone else.

Roxanne looks from side to side, to be sure no one is listening in before answering in a voice so low only her friend could hear, "He's telepathic."

"What?" her eyes widen.

Roxanne nods, her eyes sparkling with delight. "We can feel exactly what the other one is feeling. When we make love, it's like doubling _everything_. No one can compete with that. He's absolutely _ruined_ me for human men."

"Wait, so he's in your head? Like right now? Does he know that we're talking about him?" Valarie doesn't know how telepathy works, but is a little uneasy about the idea of the city's supervillain knowing that she's gossiping about him.

"No. Well, sort of. He's back at his evil lair, so I can't hear his thoughts from here and he can't hear mine. But I can still feel his emotions," she closes her eyes and concentrates, "He's working on something," Her brows knit in concentration. "Something complicated. He's slightly frustrated." She gasps and smiles. "He noticed I was listening to him. He's pleased to feel me watching. Kind of smug." She concentrates on sending him a sense of her love for him and he returns the same emotion along with a sense of possessive lust. She withdraws, blushing, and opens her eyes to find Valarie staring open-mouthed at her. "He really is amazing." Roxanne tells her.

"Yeah, I guess so," Valarie agrees, "I'm definitely taking you to lunch later and you've _got_ to tell me how all this happened."

"Sounds good," answers Roxanne, pleased she'd be able to share the story with another woman. Her friend returns to her desk and Roxanne begins working. Even though she wouldn't be on-camera, she still had plenty to keep her busy. She reflected that one of the advantages of her marriage was that she wouldn't have to worry about unscheduled kidnappings throwing off her day anymore.


	8. Chapter 8

Valarie and Roxanne return from lunch laughing. "I can't believe Minion had the guts to pull you apart like that!"

"I know, it was horrible. I feel so bad for putting him through that." Roxanne confesses.

Valarie drops her purse off under her desk and sits in her chair. "Back to work, then. Sam will kill me if I don't get his article proofed for the website by one." She pulls out her iPod and fits the earbuds in place before turning on the music to drown out all other sounds and allow her to concentrate on her work. She smiles and waves at Roxanne, before turning to her computer, now oblivious to anything else.

"Have fun," says Roxanne as she turns toward her own cubicle in the back corner near the exit door. Though still a cubicle instead of an office, it was a choice location. She only shared a 'wall' with one co-worker and she had her own floor-to-ceiling window with a decent view of the street. She and Valarie had taken an early lunch and now the huge room full of cubicles was nearly empty while the rest of the office took their lunch break at the normal time. However, one other person was still in the office and was, in fact, waiting for her just outside the 'wall' to her cube.

"Hey Roxa-roo," says Hall Stewart, "Marty had me out all morning filming chickens for Paula. But I wanted to talk to you. I know you spent the weekend with Megamind, but I wanted to let you know that I don't think anything less of you for it."

"Uh, thanks Hal," answers Roxanne uncomfortably.

"And I totally understand why you did it," he continues, "I mean, here you are, 32 years old without any prospects except Metro Man who doesn't seem like he's ever going to make his move and you're thinking what choices are there, right? And then here comes Megamind who's got to have a charisma score of, like 18 or something despite his looks. Then he's probably got some sort of brain-washing device or evil alien mind-control powers? It's no wonder you were taken in."

"Hal, he really didn't brain-wash me or anything like that. He loves me."

"Poor Roxy, so naive. He's tricked you. A thing like him can't really love you. But you need to know that he's not your only option. I know I've been pretty subtle about it, so you probably didn't realize it, but I'd be honored to have you, even after he's touched you. I don't think it makes you damaged goods at all."

"Wow. That's... Did you hear that I married him?"

"No, I heard that, but it's just a rumor. You wouldn't have done that, Roxy."

"I did." she holds up her left hand, for the fourth time today, as proof of her marriage.

"No, that can't be right. God, Roxy. Why would you do that? He must have you under his control even more than I thought. Don't worry, Roxanne. I'll get you out of this," he suddenly grabs Roxanne around the waist, and pulls her backwards through the nearby exit door. She lets out a surprised shriek, but Valarie, lost in her music, doesn't notice. Once in the stairwell, Hal pulls her against him, her back to his ample stomach and covers her mouth with one hand. She struggles to break free or bite his hand, but she only succeeds in making him hold her tighter and she becomes aware that her movement is exciting him in a way she really doesn't want to think about. "Don't fight me Roxy," he tells her, "this is for your own good."

She slams her heel down on his foot, hoping the pain will make him let her go. It succeeds in loosening his grip enough for her to ram an elbow back into him. Unfortunately, his body is well-padded with fat and the blow has little effect. He gets his grip again and she tries to slam her head back into his face, but his hand on her mouth keeps her still. He hauls her off her feet and carries her awkwardly down the stairs. Halfway down, she manages to buck her body and make him stumble and fall on the steps. He lets go of her as he tries to catch himself, but she cannot take advantage of the situation because before she can do anything the back of her head slams hard against the edge of a concrete step and the world goes black.


	9. Chapter 9

Megamind is trying to redesign the Satellite Death Ray (which has yet to even be launched) into something non-evil. He hates to abandon the device because of the expense of its construction and because it was going to be his most brilliant plan yet. It seems wasteful to just dismantle it, but if he can't think of a constructive application for it, there would be no point in going to the further expense of launching it.

Just as he begins to consider the merits of an orbital barbeque device, he's interrupted by an intense sense of distress and worry along his link to Roxanne. It quickly builds to panic and there is a sudden pain followed by nothing. "NO! Roxanne!" he calls verbally and mentally as he frantically feels along their link for some sense of what happened. His heart flutters in terror until he finally finds her presence. She's still there but she's not responding to him. What happened? Was she attacked? Where is she? He can sense her location, but it's as tenuous as his grasp of her unconscious mind. It wavers in and out and threatens to disappear. He speaks into his wrist communicator, "Roxanne! What's wrong? Wake up! Roxanne! Talk to me! By all that is evil, wake up! Roxanne!"

"Megamind!" an unfamiliar male voice responds, "Have you been watching her with this little spy-watch all day? Well, it won't do you any good. I'm gonna take her where you can't find her. I'll make sure you never touch her again, you evil blue freak." There's a clicking sound and a crunch and then static. Whoever hurt Roxanne has destroyed the communicator watch.

A cold rage burns in Megamind's dark heart. A primal, possessive fury. How _dare_ he! _No one_ threatens _his_ mate. Megamind will find him. And, if she's hurt, her captor will pay in _blood_. He runs from the room to gather what he'll need, to wake his faithful bots and to alert his Minion. Whoever has taken her will learn just how dangerous it is to provoke a supervillain!


	10. Chapter 10

Roxanne awakes confused with a throbbing ache in her head and a nauseous feeling in her stomach. She senses movement, as if traveling in a moving vehicle. But she's lying down on a hard surface. If she's in a car, shouldn't she be sitting? Or at least on a soft seat? What happened? She tries to sit up but a spike of pain in her head warns her to lie still. The world spins around her briefly and her stomach makes its disapproval known.

Her hands are bound behind her back. That's familiar. Kidnapped, then. But why the headache? Even the few times they'd used the forget-me stick on her, it hadn't hurt this much. Minion is always careful to apply only the minimum amount of force necessary. It feels like someone is hammering on her skull. Did something go wrong this time? Wait. No. Megamind wouldn't be kidnapping her anymore. She smiles briefly, finally remembering the last few days. He'll have no need to ever abduct her again. But, if not Megamind, then who? That worries her in a detached sort of way.

She opens her eyes painfully, blinking against the stabbing pain of the dim light. She's in the back of a van. A familiar van. Hal! She remembers! He wanted to get her away from Megamind's influence. Fat chance of that. She feels along the telepathic bond, but the ache in her head makes it difficult to follow. Her mind keeps slipping away from it. Finally she senses him. Faintly and at a distance. Rage and Worry. Terror. She tries to touch him, to let him know she's awake but she can't project with enough strength to get his attention. She takes some comfort in the knowledge that he's coming for her but worries that he'll do something terrible when he arrives. Something evil.

She tests the bonds on her wrists and ankles. They are tight. A bit too tight, if the numbness in her hands is any indication. She'll have rope burns later, she predicts. She carefully shifts her position, checking for injuries. She finds bruises all along her right side. Her hip is especially painful. But nothing feels broken. The dizziness worries her. She wonders if she has a concussion. That's just what she needs, a concussion when she needs to be able to think clearly. Lying on her side, she slowly moves her bound ankles up to her hands and begins picking at the ropes while watching Hal from the corner of her eye. The contortion this requires does nothing good for her head.

He must have heard her movement because he says, "Awake finally?" He glances at her in the rear-view, thankfully too preoccupied with driving to notice her hands struggling to free her ankles. "Good. I was starting to worry. I didn't mean for you to knock yourself out on the steps. You shouldn't have struggled."

"Megamind will kill you when he catches you," she says with absolute conviction. She can feel her husband's fury in the distance and it frightens her.

"Don't worry, Roxy. He won't find us. I got rid of that watch he was spying on you with and I searched you for bugs. There wasn't anything."

"You searched me?" she feels suddenly violated, wondering exactly how thorough he'd been. She decides she doesn't want to know.

"I had to, Roxy. I couldn't risk any more of his evil devices telling him where we are," he explains.

She lets it go. If he believes that Megamind needs a device to track her, she'll let him believe that. She tests the link again. He's slightly closer, but still too far to hear her.

"He's not tailing us and we've been out of the city for half an hour," Hal continues, "He probably has cameras all over the city, but he's never attacked anything this far out. We got away."

_You wish_, she thinks. "What are you planning to do with me, Hal? You have to know that the moment you release me I'm going right back to him," she tells him. _What is it you want from me?_ She wonders.

"That's why I had to tie you up. But it'll be okay soon. I know a guy who works with victims of brainwashing cults. He can deprogram you. He'll help you see that what that freak did to you was not natural," he answers, "It's wasn't right. You don't belong to _him_. You deserve to be with someone normal."

"Why does it matter to you who I deserve?" A sudden ray of perception cuts through her clouded thoughts, "Wait. You mean _you_ don't you? I don't believe this. Do you actually think that I would _ever_ be with you?"

"Of course, Roxy. It totally makes sense. We belong together. We're already partners at work. Why not partners in life? Once we get you deprogrammed, you'll understand," he insists, "I won't ever treat you like that freak does."

"What do you know about how he treats me?" Roxanne demands. _How many knots did he put in this rope anyway? Even the brainbots tie me up neater than this_, she thinks.

"I've seen it. For years. Him tying you up and threatening you like your life was worthless to him. You were nothing but a worm on a hook, Roxy," he tells her, "And then last weekend. I saw the two of you together on your balcony. The way he smirked at you at breakfast. Never even _talking_ to you, just looking all smug and possessive the whole time. Like he owned you. I don't know how he tricked Metro Loser into leaving you with him. He should have flown that evil blue freak back to prison where he belongs, but he didn't. Some _hero_ he is. Leaving you with that monster. Allowing him to keep you as if you were his personal property. His little sex toy for all the city to see!"

"I _am_ his, Hal!" Roxanne insists. "I married him. I'm his wife. He didn't force me into bed with him. I _chose_ that."

"That's just the brainwash talking," he answers, "No woman would really want to have sex with _that_. Especially someone like you. You deserve _so_ much better. He's a criminal, Roxy. He's spent more time in prison than out. I know some women are attracted to dangerous men, but you're smarter than that. You need to stop before it's too late. There's no telling what you'll catch from him. Little guy like him? I'm sure he's some guy's prison bitch. And what if you end up pregnant with his mutant kid? God, I don't even want to think about that. I'm just doing this to protect you."

Her ankles are now untied, though the ropes are still in place so he won't notice yet. She arches her back and pulls her legs up behind her again. This time she hooks the heel of one of her high-heeled dress shoes under one loop of the rope binding her wrists. She experiments with how she holds her arms, turning them to get as much slack in the rope as she can manage. She makes her hand as narrow as possible before slowly and painfully pulling the loop of rope down over it. She grits her teeth against the pain of the coarse rope scraping her skin, leaving her hands bloody. Having both years of experience at being tied up and recent access to the brain of arguably the world's best escape artist, she's confident in her ability to get free of her ropes. If only she has enough time. She has to move slowly and keep him talking so he doesn't notice what she's doing. It would help immensely if her head would just stop throbbing. "If this is what you do to protect me, I'd hate to see what you'd do to hurt me," she tells him angrily.

"Oh, I'd never hurt you, Roxy. I know you don't believe me now, but when you realize what he's done to you, you'll thank me. You'll realize that everything I've done is for your own good. You'll understand that you're much better off with me than with him. I'm the good guy."

"You're _not_ the good guy, Hal. You kidnapped me. You're trying to take me away from my _husband_. You are the _villain_!" she tells him, "I. Am. Not. Brainwashed!"

His is getting angry now. Why does she keep contradicting him? "Then what is it Roxy? If you're not brainwashed, what is the explanation? Do you just like fucking freaks? What happened? Did Metro-Jerk dump you so you decided to go bang the other freak in town? God, Roxy. Can't you see? You can do so much better than him. I can show you what a real man feels like. Show you what it's meant to be like. Maybe I should pull over right now and give you a sample," he suggests, "Once I show you, you won't be chasing freaks anymore."

_Oh, I don't like where this is going_, she thinks, _Megamind, where are you?_ Her head pounds as she pulls at the mental bond, trying with all her will to get his attention. There! He felt her! She feels his relief. His terror recedes as he feels she's awake, but he's still furious. She's frustrated at not being able to speak to him. To tell him what's happening. She can only send him vague feelings at this distance. Her pounding brain even makes that difficult. She tries to send him a sense of calm. She doesn't want him rushing in, de-gun set on destroy, and doing something he'll regret later. _If_ he'd regret it. He's not a killer, but would he consider _this_ justified? _She'd_ certainly regret it. Horrible as Hal is, he just doesn't pose enough of a threat to warrant what she suspects Megamind will do to him. But Megamind doesn't know that and she has no way to tell him.

Right now, though, she needs to distract him from his last suggestion. Megamind is getting closer, but it's hard to tell how close. Her headache is making it hard to understand what their link is telling her. Maybe she can reason with Hal. Make him understand how horribly out-classed he is. Make him give up. "You keep calling them freaks," she says, "Metro Man and Megamind. They're not freaks. Did you know? They're aliens. From outer space."

"Un-freaking-believable! Not even from Earth and they're trying to steal _our_ women."

"You haven't heard the good part yet. Metro Man has all those powers, right? What do you think Megamind has?" She gives him the chance to work it out himself, wondering if he'll guess. The loop of rope finally slips over her hand and she's suddenly attacked by the pins-and-needles sensation of her circulation returning.

"What? Some weird alien dick? Is that why you're screwing him?" Hal asks bitterly.

"Hardly. Think about it, Hal. In all those science fictions shows with the aliens with giant brains, what powers do they usually have?"

"So, he _is _using some evil mind-control on you?" He feels vindicated. Finally, she admits he's controlling her!

"No." she answers slowly as she rubs her wrist. "But he _is_ telepathic. And I'm his mate now. Do you really think there's anywhere on this entire _planet_ where he won't find me?" She pauses to let that statement sink in, watching Hal tighten his grip on the wheel and shift in his seat. She allows a girlish lilt into her voice. "He's coming, Hal. I can feel him in my head." She smirks though he doesn't see it. She watches him carefully as she removes the ropes, but remains where she is, her hands still behind her back, "He's almost here. And he's furious. That someone would dare to steal _his_ wife," she grins evilly, "And he doesn't know who you are. What sort of threat you pose. He's coming armed to the teeth. He will _crush_ you."

"I'm not afraid of him." He glances nervously at the side mirrors, checking the road behind him. "He always loses. He's a complete failure as a supervillain."

"He only loses against Metro Man, Hal. He walks out of prison whenever he chooses. The police can't touch him. It's been years since any other supervillain has challenged his claim to Metrocity." Hal's eyes narrow as he hears her unconscious mispronunciation. To him it is further proof of Megamind's corruption of her. If only he could get her to see that. "Everyone in the city gives him whatever he wants. The only one that gives him any challenge at all is Metro Man, and that's only because he's invulnerable. Even then, Megamind _almost_ wins more times than most people know. But playing against you, Hal?" She laughs, "You don't stand a chance."

"Even with all those fancy inventions, I bet a bullet to that over-sized brain of his will still take him out," as he says this he leans over to pop open the glovebox. He pulls a handgun into view and makes sure it's ready to fire. He rests it in his lap in easy reach. "And I bet it'll free you of his evil alien mind-control, too."

_Shit! _she thinks,_ He has a gun!_ Adrenalin floods her system, finally pushing back the fog that's been clouding her thoughts. She hears it then. Low and barely audible. Ominous tones, half-heard voices, a few quit guitar notes, and then the melody begins. She can't place the song yet, but it has a heavy beat and guitar cords as harsh as the percussion. She knows it's him. Who else would bring a sound-track into battle? To him, it's as essential as his spiked cape and gloves. A tool of intimidation. Her heart thrills at knowing he's here.

Hal curses and looks outside frantically. He's trying to figure out where the villain is. Good, he's not paying attention to her. He lifts the gun from his lap, gripping it tightly, "Don't worry, Roxy. I'll take care of him for you." His hand is shaky, but he's determined. If only he weren't so misguided, he'd almost be brave. Roxanne feels Megamind coming. So close. Suddenly the van begins to slow, despite Hal's foot pressing hard on the gas, "What the hell?" he growls, glancing down at the gauges in hopes that they might provide some insight into the problem.

Roxanne takes her chance. In one motion she stands and snatches the gun from his surprised hand. He curses and reaches back to grab it from her, but she's out of his reach. She leaps for the back of the van and swings the door open, unsurprised to meet a swarm of brainbots pulling the van to a stop by lifting its rear wheels from the road. Her dizziness returns to spin the world around her, making her foot land wrong. She stumbles, throwing her arms out to catch herself, but finding nothing but air in front of her. She screams as she sees the pavement coming up to meet her. Three brainbots catch her inches from the road. The metal tentacles lift her gently and set her safely on her feet on the shoulder of the road.

Immediately Megamind's hoverbike slides to a stop beside her and he launches himself at her, sweeping her up in a fierce embrace, _I thought I'd lost you, Roxanne._

_Pft. I've been kidnapped by better than him, s_he tells him. She quickly summarizes what happened as they walk together to the driver's door. The brainbots are holding the van stationary, floating six inches above the road. Inside Hal is pounding on the wheel and cursing a blue streak. The two-lane country highway is empty for the moment.

"Get out, Hal," Roxanne orders.

Reluctantly, he does so. He stands trembling with both fury and fear in front of the couple who are standing hip-to-hip, each with an arm around the other's waist. Roxanne is still holding Hal's gun.

"Hal, meet Megamind," she says. Hal is struck by how much shorter the blue man is in person than what he expected and by how incongruous he looks standing out in the open on an empty country road. Still, surrounded by a swarm of flying robots with glowing eyes and bear-trap jaws, the man is still intimidating, despite his small stature. Megamind watches the fat man with contempt, but allows his wife to take the lead. "He hasn't brainwashed me or coerced me," She explains to Hal, "I understand that you thought you were protecting me, but I don't need to be protected. I _want_ to be his wife."

"You can't want him, Roxy," Hal insists, "It doesn't make sense. You're a beautiful, smart woman and he's not even a man. He's a thing!"

"You don't know what I want! You don't really know me at all, Hal. We've never hung out socially. You've hardly even seen me outside of work. You have this fantasy about who I am and it's not true. I want _Megamind_, not _you_. I've _never_ wanted you. Not even a little." Hal flinches at that statement, as if she'd slapped him in the face. "And as for him," she continues, "You don't know him at _all_. I do. I can hardly help it. He's inside my head, Hal. Do you know what that means? He can't hide who he is from me. A can pick up anything he's thinking about, anything he's feeling. I _know_ him. The good _and_ the bad. He's not a _thing_. He's the man I love."

Hal looks like she's punched him in the stomach. "You're making a horrible mistake, Roxy," he tells her, "Someday you'll realize that and it'll be too late."

"You can think that if you want, but it's my mistake to make," she answers, glancing at her husband with a knowing smile, "I'll live with the consequences." Looking back at Hal, she says, "It's none of your business because I'm not _yours_. I never will be."

She steps away from Megamind slightly to hand the blue man Hal's gun. Hal's eyes widen and he turns to run, only to be confronted by the glowing eye and bear-trap jaws of a brainbot floating right in his path. He turns back to Roxanne and Megamind, cringing away from them.

"He isn't going to shoot you," she assures him. She steps behind Megamind and crosses to his right side to pull his de-gun from its holster on his hip. She checks the setting and switches it from destroy to dehydrate, "But I am." She aims and fires, reducing Hal to a small blue cube.

She slides the de-gun back into Megamind's holster. Then the dizziness she's been fighting the whole time washes over her. She stumbles toward her husband and, to her later embarrassment, faints into his arms.

**Give me some love please: Review!**


End file.
